1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a wheel guard which simplifies a manufacturing process and reduces weight of a wheel guard, and effectively blocks road noise generated between a tire and a road while a vehicle is in motion.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, while a vehicle is in motion, flows of air are generated around the vehicle body, in which the influence on the air around the tires is not negligible. Turbulence and vortexes are mixed complicatedly in three dimensions by the flows of air around tires, such that, as a measure against this problem, wheel guards are disposed around tires to cover them.
FIG. 7 is a perspective view showing a portion of a vehicle and FIG. 8 is a perspective view of a wheel guard mounted on a vehicle. Referring to FIG. 7, a vehicle includes a vehicle body panel 2, a bumper 3, a tire 1, and a wheel guard 10. The wheel guard 10, which is made of hard or soft polypropylene resin, is disposed between the tire 1 and the vehicle body panel 2 and prevents dirt from moving to the vehicle body 2.
The automotive wheel guard 10, which was formed by injection molding of polypropylene (PP) resin, is preheated for easy forming. After injection molding of polypropylene resin, they are bonded by vibration welding or high frequency welding and then a specific acoustic absorbent is attached to the back of the wheel guard through a double-sided tape, thereby completing the product.
Since the automotive wheel guard 10 was manufactured with stress on the external appearance, it cannot effectively remove road noise generated while a vehicle is in motion, such that road noise due to friction between a tire and a road is transmitted to the interior of a vehicle and may deteriorate the ability against vibration noise especially of the back seats.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.